Douce illusion
by Whyle
Summary: ONESHOT. drabble edwin. Ed assiste à une réunion qui ne le passionne pas vraiment. Alors, il va trouver un merveilleux moyen de faire passer le temps ... XD
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, un autre oneshot, vraiment différent du premier (rires). J'ai eu cette soudaine inspiration pendant mes deux heures de français (on se demande pourquoi XD) et voilà ce que cela donne … mais sauf que là je suis vraiment fatiguée et endormie (avec les deux heures), alors pardonnez moi si cela ne correspond pas à vos attentes … malgré tout cela : bonne lecture !!!

)…&…(

Edward Elric était invité à une réunion assez banale et inintéressante, mais il se devait d'y assister. Résultat, il s'isola au fond de la salle et se mit à compter les heures, les minutes, les secondes … En bref, il se faisait vraiment chier.

Il laissait divaguer ses pensées, et se mit soudainement à penser à _elle _… A Winry … Qu'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle soit là avec lui ? Tout. Et il y avait justement une place libre à côté de lui …

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra longuement. Il les rouvrit et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. _Elle_ était là, à côté de lui, et lui souriait. Bien qu''Ed avait une âme de scientifique et qu'il ne croyait pas au surnaturel, il la voyait, ou plutôt une matérialisation de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs et de ses désirs ; mais il _la_ voyait, installée sur une chaise. Elle commença à lui parler, pour faire passer le temps, et il lui parlait aussi, par le biais de son esprit.

Bien qu'en fait Ed avait l'air complétement ridicule, car il parlait à lui même dans son esprit ; Winry lui semblait complétement réelle. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment elle.

Pourtant, quand il la regardait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite ; quand elle lui parlait, il se laissait bercer par la douce mélodie de sa voix, et quand elle riait, il entendait son rire cristallin résonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme …

Et il réalisa.

Il réalisa à quel point elle lui manquait, et à quel point il souhaitait la revoir. Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, parce qu'il se sentait si bien avec elle … Finalement, il s'imagina que peut-être, ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de son âme, c'était sa compagnie, sa présence. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie …Alors il prit une décision.

Il osa.

Il posa sa main sur celle de « _Winry_ » et rougit à ce contact. Il tourna la tête en s'imaginant la réaction de son amie. Puis, il prit le risque de la regarder. Elle rougissait intensément et lui souriait, lui prenant la main à son tour. Lui, main dans la main avec Winry ? Son imagination lui jouait vraiment des tours … Mais que cela ne tienne, car ce geste tendre lui donna plus confiance en lui.

Et il se lança de plus en plus. Cette fois-ci en se déclarant.

« _Je t'aime_ », lui murmura t-il par télépathie. Ses joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup, et il remarqua que celles de son amie aussi. Elle baissa la tête, regarda leurs « _mains_ » qui se tenait amoureusement et voulut lui répondre.

'_**Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !**_'

Mais la sonnerie masqua ses douces paroles, et le pauvre Edward ne put jamais entendre la fin de leur discution. Voyant la tête dépitée d'Ed qui commençait à reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, et avant qu'elle ne s'envole de ses pensées ; elle ria, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue pour finalement lui murmurer d'une voix suave …

« _A bientôt, tu me manques tellement Ed …_ »

Puis Edward la vit disparaître, car il venait de se réveiller. Il voulait absolument entendre les dernières paroles de Winry. Car il lui semblait l'avoir vue prononcer les trois petits mots qu'il attendait le plus au monde, à son égard.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et rejoignit Al qui l'attendait. Il lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

'Al, prépare tes valises, on va à Resembool …'

)…&…(

Voilà ! petit oneshot bizarre provenant d'une auteur bizarre … logique, non ? Merci de me donner votre avis ! C'est tout … passez un bon week-end bien mérité _**rires**_ !!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
